I'm With You
by OceanGirl28
Summary: It’s the night before graduation. Everyone’s partying and getting drunk from too much butterbeer, but there’s one Gryffindor missing…why isn’t she having fun like everyone else? HP/HG


I'm With You  
by OceanGirl28  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K.  
Rowling. I don't own the song either; it's Avril Lavigne's.  
  
Summary: It's the night before graduation. Everyone's partying and getting  
drunk from too much butterbeer, but there's one Gryffindor missing.why  
isn't she having fun like everyone else? HG/HP  
________________________________________________________  
  
I'm standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione Granger walked outside on the Hogwarts grounds, lit by the stars. She didn't care if she got caught and in trouble. It was her last night at Hogwarts anyhow. They were graduating the next day. "I'm never going to be able to tell him how I feel." she thought to herself. "He would never like  
me anyhow." she sighed. She had tried everything to try to get him to  
notice her. She straightened her hair, learned how to play Quidditch,  
didn't boss Ron or him around, and even some of her grades went down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It started pouring. Hermione didn't care though. It would only conceal the  
tears streaming down her star-lit face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter was tired of partying. Everyone else was drunk . . . he didn't think getting drunk for tomorrow was such a good idea, so he stayed away  
from the butterbeer. Harry sighed, while staring out the window at the moon. Just then lighting struck, which startled him. He jumped away from the window hastily, but then heard rain pattering on the roof, and decided to look out the window again. Just then, he spotted a small figure walking  
toward the bridge. "Hermione?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione stood on the bridge, staring out into the Hogwarts Lake. All of a  
sudden she heard a crack which startled her. She turned around abruptly only to see Harry standing on a broken stick with an innocent look on his face. She had her hand over her heart. "You scared me." she said. "I - I'm sorry." he answered sincerely. "Why aren't you up partying with the other  
Gryffindors?" she asked. "Why aren't you?" he replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
searching for a face  
  
is anybody here I know  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione sighed. "You wouldn't understand." she said quietly. "Try me." Harry answered. Hermione sat on the edge of the bridge and sighed again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cause nothings going right  
  
and everything's a mess  
  
and no one likes to be alone  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I . . . I just don't want to graduate . . . that's all."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
it's a damn cold night  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry laughed. "Normally, I would believe that . . . but something else's  
bothering you . . . I can just . . . sense it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione stared into his bright emerald eyes. "You can always see through  
me, can't you Harry Potter??" she said jokingly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you doing out here 'Mione? You're gonna catch a cold or  
something! Now you wouldn't want to be sick for graduation, would you?"  
Harry asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh why is everything so confusing  
  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
yea yea yea  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, I don't care." She replied sadly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There's no way you can't care about graduating from Hogwarts Hermione! I  
mean, this'll be the biggest day of our lives!" he replied in shock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione just shook her head. "There are more important things in life,  
Harry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked after an awkward silence. "What's wrong?" He gently  
stroked her cheek, while pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She closed her eyes. He was so soft and gentle. She loved him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry I - " she started to say, while pulling away from him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked again, "Please, please tell me!" he  
begged, "I can't stand to see you like this 'Mione! I lu - "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What did you say Harry?!" Hermione asked confusedly.  
  
"Nothing." Harry answered embarrassingly.  
  
"Did you say what I thought you said?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How do you know what I thought you said?"  
  
"I - - I don't."  
  
"Well then what did you say?"  
  
"I - - I forgot."  
  
"Harry, tell me the truth."  
  
Harry gazed into her eyes.  
  
She returned the gaze.  
  
Right then, she knew what she thought was true.  
  
"I love you to Harry." she said smiling.  
  
He smiled back, and before she knew it, he had pulled her into her first  
kiss. Their wet lips met into a tight lock . . . and that, was that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you... 


End file.
